Thank You
by Aho no Sakata
Summary: Just a cute and fluffy story between Hinata and Yachi relationship.


**Thank You**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate**

**Slight! Hinata Shōyō x Yachi Hitoka**

**.**

**.**

_I never have much expectation of myself…_

_Ever since I was a kid…_

_I am mediocre, didn't stand out much…my presence was not very noticeable by people around me…_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"I'm sorry Hitoka, I might be coming home late tonight." Hitoka look at her mother when she said that.

"You need to work over-time again?" asked the younger light blond haired female.

"Yes, so you can just cook for your own meal." She said before she opened the door to leave for her work.

"Umm…have a nice day." Hitoka answered half-heartened and waved at her mother before she close the door..

_Kaa-san had been very busy with work lately so it can't be helped_. She thought as she took a bite of her toast. Hitoka is in the charge when it comes to cooking and she used to eat by herself anyway.

_But…it felt a little lonely…_ Hitoka chewed the piece of toast in her mouth. She startled when she hear the ringtone from her cellphone, she quickly reach her cellphone on the table and found that she receive a text message from Shimizu.

The tall beautiful _senpai_ had asked her to pass the new training schedule to the first years.

_The volleyball club, huh…_ Hitoka remember the time when Shimizu asked her to be their temporary manager.

It's been 3 month since she joined the volleyball club as the second manager. She slowly begins to get used by the club member's crazy antic.

Hitoka still can't believe she actually stayed as their second manager. It was the very first time she went and done something that bold.

She never actually done something on her own accord or been needed for something before, but…

_Yachi-san, you're gonna be our manager! You are, right?! _She remembers the way Hinata asked her that question enthusiastically. He succeed on convince her to be their manager after all, that makes her feel a little happy because there is someone that needed her.

_Villager B has it's own good point! _The word Hinata was said once had struck her deeply.

"The villager B…huh?"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The third period almost started when Hitoka going to the bathroom. When she walked through the hall, she passed Hinata class and a little surprise find the orange haired male were standing on the hallway, outside his classroom.

"Hi-Hinata-kun? Why are you standing there?" Asked Hitoka and walked closer to him. He seems a little depressed when she gets a closer look at him.

"Well…I didn't do my homework so Sensei told me to stand in the hallway." Hinata admitted a little flushed.

"Uwaa…that harsh…I thought only teacher on grade school would do something like this…" Hitoka comment and look at him with an eyes filled with sympathy.

"Isn't?! I can't believe he really told me to stand in the hallway!" Hinata pouted and huffed in annoyance.

"Why didn't you do your homework?" Hitoka asks again, a little curious. If only Hinata done his assignments then he wouldn't receive a punishment.

"It can't be helped, I use most of my times to practice," Hinata sighed. "I only going home to eat, have a bath and sleep. Also I don't really understand how to do the homework so…"

It can't be helped, after all the spring tournament is getting closer and closer. Hinata and the others must have really passionate to win the match. Hitoka giggled slightly when she saw Hinata cute pouting face.

"Then, want me to help you with your homework?" She offered with small smile.

However she cowered when she saw the bewilderment look Hinata giving her she immediately thinking she had make a mistake and quickly try to rephrase it. "S-sorry! I didn't mean to say something so outrageous, I-"

"Really?! That'd be great Yachi-san!" Hinata features suddenly lit-up as he grasped Hitoka hands. "I mean, that would be very helpful for me!"

Hitoka blinked once, seems like she didn't expected to get such positive reaction.

"Please teach me from now on! I think I understand the lesson better when you explained it to me than when I heard Sensei ramblings." Hinata said while grinning widely at the startle female blonde.

"Y-yes! I'll try my best!" Hitoka answered and bowed at him instinctively.

"You don't need to act so formal though…" Hinata said while uncomfortably scratching his head.

"T-then, I'll see you later." Hitoka said as she stepped toward the direction of the bathroom.

"Yeah, see you at club practice." Hinata waved cheerfully as he watch her entered the girl bathroom.

.

.

After School the Karasuno volleyball club are practice as hard as usual.

Hinata's jump, no matter how many time she saw it on the practice or on the match, Hinata jump is always made Hitoka struck in awe, overwhelm her with astonishment knowing that someone that small can jump that high.

_He truly is a small giant…_

_This time for sure we will make it to the national stage..! _Hitoka remembered the things Shimizu told her the other days. She really believed that Karasuno would be the champion and support them whole-heartedly as their manager and that what was make Hitoka came to admire and respect her so much.

For this past months Hitoka had witness the club practice countless time and also watch their every match. She truly believes Karasuno really are a strong, reliable and amazing team.

She knew that she supposed to have any doubt, she want to act more like Shimizu to be able to support them with all her might. But what if it doesn't enough? What if her presence would only be a bother?

_Will I be able to say something like that without uncertainty one day? _

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Hitoka was waiting outside the gym for a while; she made a promise with Hinata to help him with his homework after all so she'll be going to his house and tutor him.

"Ah, sorry for making you wait." Hinata said when he exited the gym and found Hitoka waiting for him.

"It's alright, so shall we go?" Hitoka offered as she watch him walks toward her.

"What was that Hinata?" Tanaka came from behind Hinata and pull him into a friendly head lock.

"You asks the new manager for a date already?" Nishinoya followed shortly with a big teasing grin on his feature.

"Noya-san, Tanaka-san!" Hinata quickly retorted. "I-it's not like that! I ask her to tutor me with my homework!"

"You don't have to make excuse, I'm happy for you although a little irked that you manage to find a girlfriend before us." Tanaka congratulate Hinata over his self-assumption conclusion while patted the orange haired junior back.

"Hitoka-chan, we're counting on you to take care of this idiot for us!" Nishinoya state before he and Tanaka decide to leave.

"I already said we're not dating!" Hinata fumed in embarrassment at their teasing. "Geez…they both really are…" He sighed as he watch his senior slowly getting farther and farther away.

"U-um…Hinata-kun…" comes a meek sound from Hitoka that make Hinata quickly turn at his red-faced blonde companion.

"I-I'm sorry! you must be uncomfortable, just ignore what they said, they only joking!" Hinata quickly explained with a red face knowing that their new manager hasn't get used yet of Tanaka and Nishinoya jokes. He doesn't want her to feel inconvenience.

"I-It's alright…u-um, shall we go now?" Hitoka suggest shyly.

"O-of course, l-let's go!" Hinata quickly agree and they both walked toward the school front gate to retrieve Hinata bicycle.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"I'm Home!" Hinata announced as soon as he entered his house.

"Welcome home!" His mother greets him back from the kitchen.

"Welcome home, Onii-chan!" Natsu cheerfully greet him as she run to hug him.

_It's his sister? She look a lot like him…_ Hitoka thought as she observe the little girl. Natsu seems share a lot of similarity not only in appearance but also in personality with Hinata.

Hitoka tensed a bit when she saw Natsu glance at her with looks that filled with curiosity.

"Onii-chan who is that?" asks the small girl while pointing at Hitoka.

"Ah! This is my friend from school, Yachi Hitoka." Hinata introduce Hitoka to his sister.

"And Yachi-san this is my sister, Natsume." Hinata said as he stroke Natsume head.

"Hello!" Natsume wave cheerfully at her makes the gesture she made looks completely adorable.

_It must be fun to have a sibling…_ Hitoka thought as she watches the interaction between Hinata and Natsu as she followed them into the living room.

"Ara? Who is that? Friend from school?" Hinata's mother asks when she walked into the living room and caught a sight of Hitoka. "This is the first time you bring a girl home."

"It's not like that! She is the new manager of my club, Yachi Hitoka. She came here today to help me with my homework." Hinata explained to hi mother with a pout.

"N-nice to meet you." The blonde said while bow, a little flustered.

"Is that so? I'm sorry my son had been bother to you Hitoka-chan."

"I-it's alright, I'm the one that offered to teach him, after all."

"Really? That would be helpful! You need to have an extra patience, my son is a block-head after all."

"Okaa-san! Mou! We're going to my room, just bring the tea there!" Hinata whined in annoyance at his mother who laughed a little at him, before he walked toward the direction of his room and Hitoka followed with small step.

"I'm sorry about my mom."

"It's fine, shall we start now?"

"A-ah! Yes! I'll get my textbook first." Hinata said and took out a textbook and the assignment papers from his bags.

"I have to finished my math homework today."

"So, which part you doesn't understand?"

"Everything!" Hinata said with huge grin and expression filled with confidence.

_Everything? What did you do all day in the class Hinata-kun?! _Hitoka thought in surprise mixed with unbelievable at how confident Hinata and how easy Hinata admitted his flaws.

"Then, we'll just start slowly from the first question." Hitoka offered as she read the first question and about to explained them to Hinata.

"Onii-chan!" both of them startled by Natsu, whom suddenly jumped unto Hinata back. "Let's play together!"

"Na-Natsu! I told you I can't play with you yet, I have to do my homework!" Hinata gently put his sister down to the ground.

"Eh?! Why?!" She pouted in dissatisfaction at her brother rejection.

Hinata's mother come to the room to see what the ruckus all about.

"Natsu, I already told you, don't bother Onii-chan in his room." She strokes her daughter head. "Come here, I'll play with you." Said the female and pull her youngest daughter out of the room.

"I'll put the tea and the cake over here alright?" She smiling at them and put the treats on the small table in the middle of the room.

"Yes! Thank you very much." Hinata answered without taking his eyes off of his textbook.

"For this question you need to use this formula." Hitoka explained as Hinata earnestly write down everything according to her instruction.

Hinata's mother smiling a bit with proud as she staring at the sight of her son seems doing his best to do his homework before closing the door, leaving the two.

.

**Few hours later**…

"It's finished! I finally finished them Yachi-san!" Hinata exclaimed happily as he lift his assignment paper, lift them cheerfully.

"Congratulation, Hinata-kun." Hitoka clapped her hands, relief that it's finally over.

Well…if she had to tell the truth, she is quite exhausted. After helping Hinata and Kageyama a few times with their study, she starting to understand Tsukishima feeling a bit. It must be hard for an impatient person like him to teach both of them since both Kageyama and Hinata are quite _slow_ when it comes to studying.

"Ah! it's already this late?!" Hitoka blinked in surprise when she saw the clock in Hinata rooms, it's already 7 PM. "I need to go home, right now!"

"Eh? Hitoka-chan, you're going home already?" Hinata mother asks when she saw Hinata escorted her to their front door.

"Yes, I need to cook a dinner." Hitoka said while nod politely at her. "My mother will come home late, so I have to prepare dinner for myself."

"Why? You're more than welcome to join us! I already prepare your share!" Hinata's mother invited her to dinner.

"Eh? I-is it alright? I mean I don't want to intrude…"

"No, no, no at all! The more the merrier!" The older female said with ecstatic smile that Hitoka would join them.

"She is right Yachi-san! Feel free to join in!" Hinata said as he pulled the startle girl into the kitchen.

"Today dinner is _Kaarage_!" Natsu state as she eagerly claimed one piece of the fried chickens on the table.

"Aaah! That one is the biggest one!" Hinata pouted when he saw his little sister happily chomped down on that piece. Hitoka quietly chuckled inwardly; Hinata can be really childish some time.

"You shouldn't argue with your sister in front of our guest, Shōyō!" His mother hissed, a little embarrassed that Hitoka had to witness how immature his son act around the house.

"But…" Hinata pouted again after being scolded by his mother but quickly shut up when he saw his mother glare.

_So this is what dinner with normal family looks like… _This warm and friendly atmosphere was something completely foreign for her. Hitoka mother often too engrossed with her works that she spend most of her time to work even at home. Sometimes her mother even didn't even have time to talk with her whenever she too busy and need to work over time.

Hitoka wish that someday she would be able to have a warm family like this.

.

"Then, I'm going to take you home." Hinata said as he get on his bicycle and tell Hitoka to hop on the carrier seat behind.

"Eh? Y-you don't have to, I can walk home by myself…" The soft blonde girl tried to refuse while shaking her head. She doesn't want to cause Hinata unnecessary trouble.

"Just let Shōyō to take you home, Hitoka-chan." Hinata's mother crossed her arms while smile warmly at the younger female. "It's already dark and it's dangerous for a girl to walk home by herself."

"B-but…" Hitoka still seems reluctant to accept their nice offers.

"It's alright Yachi-san! After all you helped me a lot, at least let me take you home as gratitude." Hinata said and flashed her a huge grin.

"T-Thank you…" Hitoka said and then sit on the carrier seat.

"We'll be going now!" Hinata waved at his mother and little sister before start pedaling.

"Yeah, yeah, be careful on the way." His mother smiled toward them as she crossed her arms.

"See you next time, Yachi!" Natsu exclaimed as she waved happily at them.

"Your family is pretty nice." Hitoka commented as they're going further and further away from Hinata house.

"Yeah…sorry about that, my mother and my little sister are loves to intervene at everything." Hinata sighed as he slowed down a little when they about to pass a turn.

The light of street lamp was the only source of light they had as Hinata pedaling thorough the small alley. For quite some time, both Hinata and Hitoka fell into stretched silent, until Hitoka suddenly begin a conversation.

"You know Hinata-kun… I'm always envious of your confidence." She smiled as she continued. "I think it's pretty wonderful that you are able to compete with taller and stronger player from another school…"

Hinata was everything she was not. He is bright and always become everyone center of attention. Hinata had that kind of charm of him that draws people into him even without he himself realizing it.

"You're always believe in yourself, in your team that you will definitely achieve victory."

Compare to him, Hitoka had a low self-esteem and indecisive nature. Many of her friends used to view her as useless kid back in her grade school days because of her inability in many things.

"That makes me feel want to support you guys who worked so hard to share the same goal." Hitoka take a deep breath and lifted her head upward to see the dark night sky. "But…I felt like it's not enough, I don't have any experience in volleyball nor any other sport so…I think my presence will only be a hindrance…"

She said as her mouth curled up and form a small sad smile.

"The one that keep saying things like that was you, Yachi-san." Hinata responded after a while in slightly stern tone.

"E-eeeeh?" Hitoka shriek a little at the intimidating tone, Hinata used. She remember he use the same tone when she ask him why did he wanted to win and deep down that still scares her.

"I think you really underestimate yourself when you actually have so many good traits." The orange haired male continued in calmer tone. They were passing a bridge at the moment.

"You don't need to judge yourself like that." Hinata raising his pace a little, make Hitoka body bumped into his back at the unexpected speed. "Didn't I tell you that villager b also has it's own good point!"

"You've helped us countless time since you're joined, you're the one that made such amazing poster in order to seeking donation for our club." Hinata remind her about the donation poster she made using him as the model of the Karasuno second small giant.

"I think that was truly incredible." Although Hitoka can't see Hinata face, she is certain the orange haired male must've been grinning widely.

"I think you are truly amazing, Yachi-san. You will definitely become a great manager in the future!" Hinata compliment had raised her confidence. She closed her eyes as she lean on Hinata backs while closing her eyes.

_Hinata-kun…Thank you…_ She whispered inwardly and let a small smile of happiness appeared on her face.

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

"Ah, finally we arrive!" Hinata informed her when they arrive at the front of Hitoka fancy apartment building.

"R-right! Thank you very much for all the trouble!" Hitoka quickly get off the seat and bowed at Hinata to show her gratitude.

"It's fine, I told you that already, you don't need to be so modest!" Hinata crossed his arms and pout a little at her reaction. Hitoka always using a polite speech and manners even toward the other first years.

"I'll be going home now!" Hinata said and turn his bike around.

"Yes, please be careful on your way home." Hitoka said while waving at him.

Hitoka is pondering for a moment whether to tell Hinata the things that have been occupied her mind or not. However, she feel that she might regret it if she didn't say it right now, when there's only the two of them.

"Ah, Hinata-kun! Wait a moment!" Hitoka called him before Hinata manage to far. The orange haired male turns his head back as he push the brake.

"What is it?!" He asked, waiting to hear what Hitoka wanted to say.

"…I never actually thanked you properly before." The light blonde female said.

"Eh? For what?" Hinata expression turn to confusion at her sudden statement. She had just thanked him earlier.

"For recommended me to be volleyball club manager." She confessed.

"W-well…technically it was along with the other first years though…" Hinata remember he was only jotted down the name of random first-years he can find who doesn't belong to any club.

"I am happy that I can become a part of such amazing team as Karasuno." Hitoka pauses for a moment, looking a little shy to have to admit it and then raise her head so she can look at Hinata properly in the eyes.

The word that she never had an opportunity to said before…

"So, from the bottom of my heart I want to say…" Then she gives him the most sincere smile she had, expressing her gratitude and mirth through the pleasant smile. "Thank you very much I really appreciate everything you had done Hinata-kun."

...

_Ba-Thump_

_..._

_E-eh? _Hinata immediately put his hand on his chest when he felt his heart beat slightly faster.

"U-um…" Hinata said and nodded while staring at Hitoka with a dumbfound expression.

"See you in club practice tomorrow." Hitoka said and waving at him before she turn around and walked inside the huge apartment building.

"Y-yeah, see you tomorrow." Hinata manage to say after a while. Hand still clutches in front of his chest, his heart still skipped beat and a blush formed around his face.

_W…what the hell is this…? _Hinata thought in confusion. He never felt like this before toward any other girl. This tingling and fluttering sensation he felt deep inside is completely foreign to him.

Hinata rides his bike in complete silent as he struggle to figure out why that happened to him.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Author Note**:

I fall in love, HARD! With this pairing after I finished reading Haikyuu until the latest chapter. This pairing is one of the very few het pairing I support in Sport manga (Considering the small number of female in the sport manga series. There are some that even doesn't have a personality traits, only appearance.)

Yachi Hitoka, I really love this character! She is the kind of girl that made me feel I want to become protective older siblings whenever I'm around her.

My first thought when I saw her first appearance in manga is literally 'can I take her home?' Like she is a fluffy kitten or hamster. I want to have a little sister like her! XD


End file.
